RX-END Gundam The End
The RX-END Gundam The End is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is controlled by Saga Adou. Technology & Combat Characteristics An original Gunpla built by Saga Adou to fit his own fighting style, Gundam The End usually hides its main body behind its red cloak. The extendable gigantic arms at the sides are known as 'Fist the End' and they serve as the suit's primary melee weapon/shield, while the DE Fangs launched from these arms are the suit's primary ranged weapon. Each of the Fist the Ends also has a Gundam face on their palm, and it can transform into a fanged mouth for melee combat or to fire a powerful beam. A special attack known as 'Dead End Finger' can also be performed using these large arms. Other weapons of the suit include a pair of handguns, beam sabers generated from the fingers of the suit's standard hands, and the ability to open up its abdomen into a large 'mouth' to attack enemy unit in very close range or to nullify enemy's beam attack. This mouth also contains a hidden miniature Gunpla known as 'Ikkaku' that serves as the suit's secret weapon. The suit has multiple forms, there is the Guard Form whereby the suit's wings cover the body for enhanced defensive strength, the Attack Form whereby the wings are spread open for enhanced offensive strength, the Akumaguy Form where the abdomen 'mouth' is used, and finally the Final Degundam Form where the Ikkaku is deployed. Although the Gundam The End is not based on any single MS, it uses several MS for reference. For example, the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell serves as the reference for the suit's basic shape and movable wings, the JDG-00X Devil Gundam as the basis for the Gundam face on Fist the End the DE Fangs are inspired by similar weapons used by mobile suits in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Armaments ;*Shot the End :A pair of revolver-like handguns, they are the suit's sole handheld weaponry and are stored on the side skirt armor when not in use. ;*Fist the End :The pair of large arms at the sides of the suit, they are normally used for melee combat or to serve as shields. The arms have great reach as they are linked to the suit via extendable parts. A unique feature of the Fist the End is that there is a Gundam Face on its palm, this face can open into a fanged mouth to fire a powerful beam or to bite down on the opponent. The DE Fangs are stored within these arms. :;*DE Fangs ::The DE Fangs are special conical Fangs released from the fingertips of the Fist the End, they serve as the suit's main ranged weapon. Unlike similar weapons used in Gundam 00, the DE Fangs are not fitted with any ranged weaponry and do not emit any beam blades. Instead they rely on their sharpness to penetrate the enemy and they can act in ways that normal Fangs are not capable of, such as arranging themselves into a combined hexagonal formation for greater defensive and striking power. Normally, these weapons are auto-controlled but Saga Adou is skilled enough to control several of them at once manually. :;*Dead End Finger ::A special attack that uses the Fist the End, this attack is powerful enough to defeat the Build Burning Gundam's Ryusei Rasen-Ken even when the latter is equipped with the Winning Knuckle. ;*Beam Claw :A beam saber can be emitted from each of the suit's fingers when required. The beam claws can be used for melee combat or to act as a makeshift shield against ranged attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Guard Form :The defensive form of the Gundam The End, the suit's wings cover the body to provide additional protection and the DE Fangs serve as this form's main weapon. The weakness of this form is that the suit's melee combat capabilities are limited. ;*Attack Form :The offensive form of the suit, the wings are now positioned at the back. This form allows the quick deployment of the suit's various weaponry. The pair of Fist the Ends can be used as shields in this form. ;*Akumaguy Form :A form whereby the abdomen opens up into a mouth and the front shoulder armor panels slide open to reveal the hidden sensors. In this form, the suit's body resemble the face of a demon. The abdomen 'mouth' can be used to bite opponent in very close range or to 'eat' enemy's ranged beam attack, nullifying it. ;*Final Degundam Form :The Akumaguy form with the Ikkaku deployed from within the abdomen 'mouth'. :;*Ikkaku ::A miniature Unicorn Gundam-like Gunpla hidden within the Gundam The Ends abdomen, it can be deployed when the 'mouth' on the abdomen opens and serves as the unit's secret weapon. The Ikkaku is legless and a thick cord connects it to the Gundam The End's interior. When deployed, the Ikkaku's head can extend and operate as a drill, surprising and destroying enemy unit in close combat. The Ikkaku also has an alternate destroy mode-like form known as "Tsunowaru". History Picture Gallery Hg Gundam The End.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Gundam The End box art Gundam The End.png eyes.jpg|Head Close-up. 'Shot the End".jpg|"Shot the End" DE.jpg|DE Fangs DE2.jpg|DE Fangs launching DE3.jpg|DE Fangs combined DEF.jpg|Dead End Finger Dead End Finger "Teeth".jpg|Dead End Finger "Jaws" 01.jpg|Without cloak 0200.jpg 0300.jpg|Final technique END-specialattack.png END-chestmouth.jpg the_end_with_cannons.png END-damaged.png Shot the End .jpg Trivia *Although not stated in official materials so far, it is believed that Gundam The End is a GN powered mobile suit based on the way its exhaust particles are animated. ** If this is true, Gundam The End is the first GN powered unit that didn't use the 'GN' code in its model number. Instead, it uses the 'RX' series code which is very strange considering that the unit doesn't resembles any known RX series mobile suits. *** The 'RX' series code may reference the miniature Gunpla hidden within the torso of the Gundam The End. The head design and coloring of this miniature Gunpla is very similar to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's Unicorn Mode. Furthermore, it has an alternate form that is similar to the Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode. * The name of the miniature Gunpla, Ikkaku, means 'single horn' in Japanese and this is a reference to its head design. *Despite their similarity, it is unknown if Gundam The End is based on the Cruel Gundam (a Gunpla that Saga Adou used previously) as there is a two year time skip in between the appearance of the suits. Reference Gallery Gundam_the_end_sideview.jpg gundam_the_end_features.jpg Ikkaku the end.jpg|Ikkaku (right) and its Tsunowaru form (left) External Links Gundam The End On Official Site